Journalists, Heroes, Love, OH MY!
by Brunswickers United
Summary: James Hiller and Sarah Phillips have something. Can they save that something when Sybil and Udtuney come into play? Foul play, really! By BeastlyBrunswicker from BU.
1. Chapter 1

Journalists, Heroes, Love, OH MY!

Hey there, this is BeastlyBrunswicker, from Brunswicker's United. Here is the preview to my first fan fiction ever:

Sarah Philips was a mix of happy, sad, and nervous. Sad because she was at Benjamin Franklin's funeral, happy because she'd just heard her mother finalizing that she was going to Philadelphia to court James Hiller, and nervous about what all of her wealthy relatives would think.

"Sarah? I asked your mother if I could court you, so my question is would you wish to court me. I really can't ,er, stand you. I find you quite inspiring," James' voice sounded far away, even though he was standing right next to me.

Sarah wanted to change the tears of sorrow running down her front to tears of great happiness and relief! She secretly had always fancied James, and now her unmistakable love could shine like the stars on the black sky! She nodded like she never nodded before. A happy day was this, even in the thickest fog of sadness! One life had past, but it seemed as if another was born.

Meanwhile, Henri knew he was in HUGE trouble. The chef, for Lafayette's army, hated him, and him only. The chef had even said that if Henri did one more bad deed, he be thrown off, without Lafayette knowing.

PLEASE REVIEW, MORE ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2 Henri and Ideas

Copyright- All characters from Liberty's Kids, created by The History Channel and Dik, story designed, by BeastlyBrunswicker, from Brunswicker's United. So, I don't own Liberty's Kids, or the characters, only the character's doings. PS: Most of Henri's quotes are misspelled, because of his accent. Also, I only made up ages, so there not correct, or at least I don't think.

Chapter 1- Henri and ideas 

Sarah Philips and James Hiller were finally courting. They'd decided to after Benjamin Franklin's funeral. It been a tragedy to them, but he had wanted them to start their own newspaper! So they did, and it's called "America on Parade".

"Sarah, shall I get going with our next arti-"James started to say, when the door burst open.

"James, Sarah, I have terrivle newz!" called the voice of a familiar man, the age of fourteen.  
"Henri, you've grown a lot! I thought you were with the Marquis!" exclaimed Sarah, with excitement and confusion.  
Henri was teary-eyed as he cried,"That's ze problem! Ze cook kicked me out, for I ate all of ze food."  
Sarah and James were used to this boy's behavior. So, it was only a bit of a surprise to them.  
"Well, I suppose you could be our paper boy," said a chuckling James, who acknowledged that Henri wanted a job.  
Henri replied in a happy and thankful tone,"That's ze ticket!"

The problem these days was that there wasn't much news that Sarah and James hadn't covered. James was telling Moses this.  
"Well, James my friend, why don't you two write about what the women heroes, you might say, and soldiers that survived are doing now,". Moses actually was a teacher for his any race school, but he helped James and Sarah on his breaks.  
Sarah and James were delighted with this, and Sarah's spirits were lifted even more when the mail came.  
"Mail! I've got a letter for Sarah, a note from a customer, and two bills!" shouted Henri, coming in.  
"Oh! My father says there's after war news in Ohio! He wants me to come! Oh, and by the way, I think I should do the soldier part, James," squealed Sarah with excitement.  
"Well… I suppose so, but, you should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," sputter James, who looked a bit pink.  
"Oh, come on you patriot, I'll be fine!" complained an irritated Sarah.  
"Vhat is everyvody talking about?" Henri questioned Moses.  
Moses' explanation was a brief,"James will interview some soldiers who had an impact on our victory, and Sarah will talk with some retired soldiers. If you all would excuse me, I've got to get back to the school. Good day."

A few seconds later, Sarah said, "I'm going to ask Mr. Petty-John to escort me again. Hopefully, he won't be captured by anyone this time."


	3. Chapter 3 Udtuney in Ohio

Chapter 2- Udtuney in Ohio

WELCOME BACK. Currently, Sarah is on her way to interview soldiers in Ohio, and to visit her dear father, Samuel Phillips. I don't own the characters, only their doings. SORRY FOR DELAY.

It had been 5 months since Sarah Phillips had left Philadelphia. She and her escort were almost to Sarah's father's place, when a strong voice asked,

"Pardon me, but do you gentlemen have any spare food?"

"Yes, we do, sir. But I believe you have mistaken my passenger for a man. She is a fine young lady by the name or Sarah Phillips. Where I am her escort, Mr. Petty-John," announced Mr. Petty-John. The man who had spoken appeared at the side of the carriage. Before tipping his hat above his eyes said,

"I give you my dearest apologies, Miss Phillips. I am Udtuney Wolf Hutchinson from Milford Connecticut. I am now stranded from all civila-"

"Mr. Hutchinson! I believe we've met before. You may recognize me if you pull your hat up," interrupted Sarah. Udtuney was surprised, for a lady had never spoken to him like this before! He thought it was quite rude, but he tipped his hat up anyway.

Sarah new she was courting James with her mother's permission, but one look at Utduney, and… well, she was snatched by the warm hands of love. James now had a love rival, and he didn't even know it, the poor boy!

"Sarah, my dear, will you be visiting your father? He's been waiting to see you, I know," Then, he did something not even James had done yet-he KISSED SARAH ON THE LIPS!

Sarah was quite flattered, and all she could say was, "May I interview you Mr. Hutchinsonnnn?" That was surely hard to say speaking she was stammering like a terrified little child. Was she anything close to that? What would James Hiller do to her?

They rode in the back of the carriage happily until an all too familiar voice shouted, "SARAH!"

Stay tuned, but you've got to review, or else I won't be able to improve, and I really want to work up to my full potential. PLEASE, I WILL NOT BEG, but I sincerely hope you follow my easy instructions.

-BeastlyBrunswicker, from the rocking B.U!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Is it Ludington or Lovington?

Hello, people. Currently, in the tale of love, Sarah and Udtuney and Sarah are falling for each other like leaves in fall. I do not own any of these characters, only their doings. Now, let's zoom in on the one and only James Hiller! I warn you that I get overly romantic here!

Unaware of the new "somebody" in Ohio, James was just waking up to a new day. He would do the last part of his article. He had interviewed Deborah Sampson, Abigail Adams, Molly Corbin, and today he would interview Sybil Ludington.

James ate three bunches of grapes, two eggs, and four slices of bread. He needed a lot of energy to get all the way to the Ludington's house. Finally, he mounted his horse and set off to his destination. He couldn't wait to see Sybil again. She was a friend, basically, to James. He had been lucky enough have to have been there when she worked her magic. She had been AMAZING! So had her horse she rode on. Well, it wasn't her horse per se, but it sure had sort of been hers on that mystical night.

A few hours later, James tied up his horse and knocked on the door. He could hear Sybil's siblings cry,  
"Mr. Hiller!"  
But then, the door opened and inside was …  
…..a girl as beautiful as an angel. Sybil Ludington swiped James burning heart away. Was there still some Sarah left in it? That was the bridge, paved in sadness that James would cross when his guilty self came to it.

"James! How are you? I assume your visit is dedicated to the newspaper, correct?" asked Sybil. Her voice sounded more like an angel than the casual voice of a 19 year old girl.

"Yes, Miss Ludington. If you don't mind, I'd like to interview you," answered James.

Suddenly Mr. Ludington's voice boomed through the hall, "Sybil? Is that another suitor?"

Sybil called,"Come down and see, Father!"

"Perhaps it is, or maybe it's just ole Mr. Hiller!" joked Sybil's father, staring and smiling at James.

James blushed just as pink as Sybil's dress. He didn't love her, well, ah, um, maybe a little, tiny, minute bit…!

"Father, you know perfectly well James is here only for an interview!" Sybil said to him. She knew her father could be embarrassing, but this was a level to high for her. Though, secretly, she thought James looked quite handsome today.

"Of course you can interview me, James! It would be a pleasure," chimed Sybil.

This was quite convenient for James; however he glanced around the room. Sybil's siblings were all reading from a children's story. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he stammered,

"Well, well, whenever you are ready for me, Miss Ludington."

Sybil gently answered, "James, please call me Sybil. You needn't be that proper! Just head on over to the garden bench, and I'll be there once I finish making the children's beds."

James carefully headed out to the garden. Everything had grown, and it looked spectacular. He suddenly felt quite giddy, like a boy, and wanted to pull out the grass and throw it in the air. He came back to the present, were he was surrounded by wildflowers, leaves, carrots and…

His Heart's true desire was Sybil Ludington. That was it! After the interview, he was going to ask to court Sybil! He was! Sybil's interview rolled along, until he was invited to stay for dinner. He marched up to Henry Ludington, and asked,"Sir, I would like permission to court your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Play Ball!

Welcome, welcome back! It touches my heart to know that you all are waiting for my story! Well, I better start now; I think I've left you all waiting long enough, wouldn't you agree? I, BeastlyBrunswicker, do not own any of these characters, only their doings. Now bend down and get ready to plunge into the romantic world of Udtuney and Sarah!

Udtuney could not believe how lucky he was. He'd found the apple of his eye, Sarah Phillips. The way she spoke with such determination, the way her eyes gleamed in the sun, the way her hair billowed lightly in the breeze had picked Udtuney of his feet and into her arms. Isn't that true love? Or is it not? It was a few weeks after the interview, and Mister Phillips had graciously welcomed Udtuney into his home. For some reason, Mister Phillips always seemed a bit skeptical when Sarah and he went off.

"Udtuney, breakfast is ready!" called Sarah, herself. It was also nice that the Phillips had offered him food and comfort, speaking he was basically a ragged poor boy, who's house had been burned down. He had gone off with a gang of other old soldiers to look for opportunity in the west. No luck for him yet, but he'd keep pushing on! He would do it for Sarah.

But, he was quite startled when he saw a large pile of letters on the table. He even skidded to a stop when he heard the mortifying words of, "they are all from suitors in upstate New York."

"THEY'RE FROM SUITORS? But I love Sarah!" Udtuney rudely blurted out. But then he realized how nosy he was being and held his head down in shame.

Sarah, on the other hand thought in wonder, "I went from New York to Philadelphia again, and then to Ohio, and now possibly back to New York? That isn't right at all!"

At that moment, Mr. Phillips let out a chuckle, "Sarah, my dear! You've got James, Udtuney, and 5 others. Who you'll choose is a big question."  
Sarah wasn't listening. She was deeply interested in reading the largest letter.

"Who's James?"Udtuney interrogated, once again startled.

Sarah finished for him,"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I've been invited to the Thirteen Colonies ball in Pittsburg! It's to me and my suitor though…"

"Udtuney, would you care to go to this with Sarah? James would be too busy and you're right here," questioned Sarah's father.

The soldier had not been happier since the end of the war. He replied, "I would be honored with greatest pleasure, Sir."

"Well, it's not until Sunday, so we've got two days. But I suppose we should be there early, correct Father?"Sarah wondered.

They decided to do just Sarah's idea. Therefore, Sarah found her best dress, some nice shoes, and her mother's old necklace. It was very special to her. She packed it all in a sack, with her notepad, of course! She went down to the front hall to wait for Mr. Hutchinson.

Unfortunately, Udtuney did not have very good clothes, on account of his house being burned down. But, he could still wear a long coat to cover his not-so-fancy shirt. Also his best Sunday breeches and what he called his "lucky" hat. This was the hat that he had worn to the battle of Yorktown, and both times he'd seen Sarah. It was coated in luck. Little did he know that this time, it would fail?

Gathering his items and placing them in a bag, he took one last look in the mirror. A quote from his mother burst from nowhere,

"_Your luck runs wild like a horse for a short distance, Udtuney. But as it reaches the mud, it staggers and falls…"_

Later, the two rode off towards the horizon, of new beginnings sprouting like tulips in the spring.

From BeastlyBrunswicker, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome, welcome back everyone, to the story that will end, but not for a while! To refresh your memories, Udtuney Wolf Hutchinson will attend the Thirteen Colonies Ball with Sarah Philips. This makes Sarah officially a cheating weasel. But, James Hiller may become one in a few short moments. If you remember, the last thing he did in chapter 4 was ask if he could court Sybil Ludington! I, BeastlyBrunswicker, don't own any of these characters, only their doings. Now let's get this chapter underway!

Chapter 6- Happy Trails!

"What about Sarah Phillips, James?" Mr. Ludington's answer jolted James to reality. It was like someone woke him, and everyone was shouting at him.

"How did you know, sir?" was all James could squeak. He was ashamed!

"Oh, well, I sent a letter a little while ago where I asked if you two were courting. I believe Sarah answered it." Mr. Ludington answered.

Now James remembered it! He replayed it in his mind sorrowfully," Mail! I've got a letter for Sarah, a note from a customer, and two bills!"

There was a long awkward silence. It was too long for James. Finally, Mr. Ludington spoke, "Well, my boy, Sybil did get an invitation for her and her suitor to a ball in Pittsburg. Maybe after that you can decide."

James replied, "I suppose, sir. When is it? I'll certainly ask Sybil."

"Tomorrow at 11:30 PM. If you leave after supper, you can probably make it," answered Mr. Ludington.

It just so happened to be the same ball Sarah and Udtuney were attending! How will this play out?  
Thankfully, James had grabbed a few outfits just in case, one which was his best; he put by the steps and crept into the kitchen.

"I heard! I will! My little pesky brother heard, and he told me. Oh, James!" bubbled Sybil Ludington. Her grin reached ear to ear.  
James breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, as it happens, another blonde-haired someone was going to the ball with a different rebellious girl. This someone was called Udtuney Wolf Hutchinson, and was also breathing a sigh relief because he was going to a ball with the girl of his dreams. But Udtuney wasn't prepared for what was coming, or who from. He wasn't prepared especially since he'd been traveling with Sarah for awhile now.

"Udtuney, why were you so disrespectful at the table this morning? I thought you knew better!" bossed Sarah Phillips, like the principal of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Guess whose back? Me! I am ready and raring to get the rest of my story underway. You can still be mad at me for not updating; I don't blame you. I understand I was a jerk… but let's get it on. As I said, chapter 6 was not complete, sorry. So here it is with chapter seven of Journalists, Heroes, Love, OH MY  
Remember, I don't own any of these characters, only their doings.

Chapter 7- First Glance

"My dear, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but I thought that you loved me," whispered Udtuney faintly.

Sarah could have gotten madder, could have given him the silent treatment, or even could have told the driver to turn the coach around to shake off this busybody. But Sarah laughed it off. She declared,

"Udtuney, those suitors disgust me so! Matthew Black is nutty, his brother Hartford is cold, Johnston Smith is too old for me, and Michael Green is very sly. Finally there is that snobby Robert King who's all over the place. There is no reason to fret, Udtuney, for they are all not for me."

Udtuney was about to breathe a sigh of relief, until he remembered something else. He spoke these slow words,

"Sarah, what about that James your father spoke of? I mean, if I may ask?"

Sarah was silent. She blinked hesitantly. She was about to reply when the driver spoke,

"Hey, folks, we have hit a bump. Mr. Hutchinson, will you help me with the axel here?"

Udtuney and the driver were able to get the coach up and running again in no time. Sarah informed Udtuney quietly,

"James is the journalist you talked to the first time you saw me. James Hiller is his name."

"OH, nice to know. You really love him. Forgive me for getting another factor into your life," Udtuney bellowed.

"No, no, no! I'll get it together soon, dear," Sarah rushed. But then it came to her. What was she really doing? Being the most ill-mannered lady, that was what.

Meanwhile, Sybil and James were close. They hadn't had much conversation, thankfully (or not?). Inside they were both very worried about dancing in public. But it was the public and old friends who would ruin the night. Their driver called to them,

"Miss and Sir, I can get you room at this nice inn. You can just walk to the ball. But do hurry; the ball is starting quite soon."

Sybil gasped and jumped out. She ran a bit until she realized what she was doing. She halted sharply before waiting for James to catch up. They both had a laugh. They rushed on hand in hand. Then James saw something. It was like a flashback; that swishes of bright orange hair he spotted. But his curiosity was extinguished by the tall man in front of him. He was baffled. Could it be…?


	8. Chapter 8

We left off when both couples were arriving at the ball. Obviously, they don't know what a disaster the evening is going to be…but they are about to find out. And so are you! I don't own any of these characters, only their doings.

Chapter 7- Mad (as in crazy) and mad (as in angry)!

Sarah and Udtuney were both very experienced dancers. It was a wonder Sarah danced so well with such uncomfortable thoughts in her head. She was cheating on James! But she had been lonely…and, well, Udtuney was nice. She tried her best to shake it off, but it was like putting a bandage on your eye. It only makes things more unclear. Now, dear reader let us climb to the climax.

"Virginia Reel!" someone called out.

"Oh, dear, I always get some odd people!" Sarah thought, disgusted. (In case you don't know, the Virginia reel is a dance in which dancers constantly spin around and switch partners.)

The crowd turned and turned to the jaunty music. Sarah was getting a case of vertigo, when she thought she saw a familiar blond ponytail. It all came together when a slow motion spin ties our main characters together.

James was shocked!  
Sarah was shocked!  
They stopped dead in their tracks and shouted at each other violently,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

James was right, he had seen Sarah. He had seen Sarah dancing with UGLY WOLF HUTCHINSON, WHO WAS NOW HIS BIGGEST ENEMY! THE DIRTY LITTLE RAT!

Sarah was right, she had seen James. She had seen James dancing with CRIMINAL LUDINGTON, WHO WAS NOW HER BIGGEST ENEMY! THE MUDDY LITTLE SNAKE!

"HOW DARE YOU JAMES! YOU HAVE BETRAYEN A LADY!" screeched Sarah. The whole room stopped to gasp.

"BETRAY? YPU SURELY WERE SEEING HIM IN THE WILDERNESS FIRST! YOU'RE THE BENEDICT ARNOLD HERE, MISS PHILLIPS!" yelled James like a very mad general. His eternal fire within him shone in his eyes and coated his harsh words.

Before things could get any more out of hand, a voice from the crowd hollered,

"EXCUSE ME! I will not condone this nonsense at my respectable ball! I order you two hooligans and your courters out of here immediately!"

Sarah fled faster than you can say "rebellion" with Udtuney following her like a duckling. James paused before turning sharply. Taking very confused and hurt Sybil by the hand, he marched out. His dreadful glare was inches away from meeting Udtuney's.

Once they had descended far into the lonely darkness, Sybil confronted James,

"James Hiller? How could you do such a thing? You have given yourself a reputation now- and also me."

"Sybil, I know, and I am sorry. You can get rid of me tomorrow," James sighed, the shadows hiding his facial expressions.

Sybil gasped like a child whose favorite television show had been canceled( Author Note: Just like we were when Liberty's Kids was canceled! Yes, I am aware they didn't have television in the 1700's, but I just had to sneak in a reference. Can you hear me, PBS?) She cried out in surprise,

"No, James! I just think what you did was very foolish. Yet then again, have you ever been the world's greatest gentleman?"

"Why, no, but are you sure? I repeat I am terribly sorry," whispered James. He meant it, but did he really love Sybil? Did he really love Sarah? He had rushed in to it with Sybil, which was for sure. But what was he doing? Who did he love? His heart erupted with pain and apprehension.

"It is all right, James. I forgive you," Sybil's words should have soothed James, but instead they made him feel horrible, prickly, and forbidden in the worst way.

Abruptly, Sybil halted. Her eyes pointed like arrows to a spot not far away. She leaped behind around the corner of a building pulling James with her. James saw it too. "It" was Sarah and Udtuney hissing like cats. They were about to turn around and catch James staring, but he quickly skidded away into a shadow pulling Sybil. They had already had enough encounters with trouble that night. They both panted like dogs, and must have been heard, because running feet sounded behind them.

-BeastlyBrunswicker of Brunswicker's United

STAY TUNED!


	9. Chapter 9

We left off at a very high point in this story. James and Sarah have both realized that they are cheating, but also that the other one is. In this case, the punishment sure fits the crime, huh? But there is still more surprise, secrets, and truth to be unveiled. Sorry this is a short chapter, but I thought it was too much of an important scene to put in with others. I don't own these characters, only their doings.

Chapter 9- Love rascals playing in the mud

"Oh no, they've turned the corner!" Sybil thought. Her heart practically stopped as two figures stepped into the light.

One of course was the girl James had yelled at in the ballroom. Sybil cast her evil glare. But there was no doubt that James must have courted her. She was a definite and solid beauty. Sybil was wrapped in a warm blanket of jealousy as well as uncertainty. Who did James really love?

Sarah swiveled her eyes to James. She couldn't say a thing, or tears would come to her eyes. She and Udtuney had rushed into it. She'd broken the number one rule her mother had told her- true love is a gift so special it must only be given to one. Just then, her eyes met James's. Memories came flooding back to her,

"Because they are going to be married!"

"James, I am so happy I could kiss you!"

Then some quotes from Sarah's diary came,

"Diary, that James is so handsome; it is killing my poor soul."

"What would my family say if they knew I loved that scrawny street boy?"

"Diary, the burden I have carried so long has released itself from my back. James and I are courting!"

The same thing was happening to James. He thought about how he'd always felt different around Sarah. At first he'd felt like he had to protect her. But gradually, it had turned to friendship, and then to love. A quote burst,

"Do we really want to know?"

"No!"

Out of the blue, James laughed. Udtuney happened to be glaring at James, and James had been facing Udtuney at the time, so Udtuney concluded James was laughing at him.

"Now what do you find so amusing about this situation, Mr. Hiller? Or shall I now refer to you as a genuine 'love rascal'?" Udtuney demanded defensively.

Sybil had not looked at this man until he had made this comment. She knew him all too well. Nastily shocked, she cried,

"Udtuney Wolf Hutchinson?"

Udtuney's eyes hadn't grown wider since he learned Benedict Arnold had betrayed the Americans. He whispered,

"Sybil Ludington?"

The same quote Udtuney had said years ago came to both of their heads,

"My Sybil, how could I ever love anyone besides you?"

Who did anyone really love here?

Sybil, Udtuney, James, and Sarah all eyed the mud puddle in the center of their circle mischievously. Somehow, they all put their foot down at the same time, symbolizing the ripples and splashes between them. The four fled into the night in separate directions. None were sure of anything anymore, not even their own name.


	10. Chapter 10

Why, hello readers! I would like to ask you to check my part of Brunswickers United's profile. If you like this story, you may find some information I posted recently quite interesting. As in, my sneak peek.  
Anyway, we left off with our characters being much confused and hurt. In this chapter, our characters will address these feelings as best they can, and we will also look at Sybil and Udtuney's relationship.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Liberty's Kids or these characters. I only own their actions in this story.

Chapter 10-A Little Talk With Someone Else

Now, you may have guessed this, but if you haven't, the four all are booked for the same inn. But you probably haven't guessed the coach drivers are in an alliance. The coach drivers were Moses (Henri was filling in for him at school, and Henri had hired some other people to work at the shop) and Mr. Ludington, both heavily disguised. They had planned to meddle when the found out what was going on. But we mustn't wait any longer! For here comes Sybil in the inn.

Sybil had walked quite fast for a young lady, but had made it first. She went up to the innkeeper and questioned,

"Good evening, Sir. I am Miss Ludington. Which room am I down for?"

The innkeeper replied tiredly,

"You are down for 14, madam. Ring the bell in your room if you need something."

Sybil gave her thanks, and pounded up the stairs, feeling paranoid.

"What will I say to James?" she wondered. If only she knew she wouldn't speak to James for a very long time.

James and Udtuney arrived around the same time, but James was just before. The pushed pat each other like a pack of hungry wild animals. Udtuney was told to go up to room 14, and James was told 15. The two men didn't say a word; they just marched up opposite staircases.

Finally, Sarah, the most proper of them all came in. She knew the innkeeper, by coincidence.

"Alec! Alec Spencer! (Author Note: To Hesse- Alec Spencer *****)" Sarah cried.

"Sarah! I haven't any time to talk, but you are in room 15. Ring your bell if you need something," Alec cheered.

Now, reader, are you ready for this? Let's get started, then. Sybil was already in the room when Udtuney came in. Sybil tried her hardest to glare at him, but it turned into a soft, reproachable, look. She hissed,

"Udtuney, you are in the wrong room. I have nothing to say to you."

"I believe your first statement is incorrect, Miss Ludington. But I have no doubts on your second," Udtuney bellowed.

The two heroes were cut off in their silence by James glancing in the door Udtuney was still holding behind him. James stopped dead in his tracks as he confirmed,

"So I do share a room with Sarah. I wonder who in the name of King George the Third set this up."

He sighed and shut the door, deliberately causing Udtuney to stagger backwards into the wall.

There was a five minute period of silence as the heroes stared at each other.

"Well?" Sybil whispered to her former courter defensively.

"Well, what?" Udtuney countered at the same volume.

"Well, what happened to us? We were courting when you visited your grandparents, who were my neighbors. Though you lived in Milford, you came to visit once a month. What happened to us?" Sybil cried in despair.

It took Udtuney a long time to say a true answer,

"It was the war. I lost track of you. My father forced me to enlist. But, Sybil, my whole family died! They burned our house. I went farther west in hope of a job. I ran into Sarah, and…she was the only thing I had to live for Sybil. Sure, it probably wasn't even real love, but I am all alone. I'm homeless, jobless, and scarred; what was I supposed to think when I saw her? She is my guardian angel."

Sybil shouted infuriatedly,

"What about me? Didn't you want to live for me? I only somewhat fell for James, and that was only because your grandmother said you must have died when you didn't come back to them with your other relatives dead! I waited for you, Udtuney! I trusted you. But that's no more. If you love Sarah so much, then fine. Be with her and let me and James be together. AND LIVE FOREVER KNOWING YOU PUSHED AWAY TRUE LOVE FOR A FAKE ONE!"

Now, move carefully through the soundproof wall between room 14 and room 15. Let's check up on our journalists, as our heroes are having trouble. Sarah has been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, obviously hiding. James has finally had enough of this, and puts down the Pittsburg newspaper on the table. James knows the real Sarah isn't a hider, and wants to find out why she is acting this way.

As he knocks gently he speaks softly,

"Sarah, please. You can't hide forever. I'm not mad at you."

Eyes filled with unending sorrow and slight hurt, she steps out and collapses on the bed. She wails,

"James! I am so sorry! I don't know what I was doing. I thought Udtuney and I were just really good friends! I never wanted anything like this. All I want is you."

James stopped her hurriedly,

"No, no! Sarah, I am the one who should be sorry. I am supposed to be responsible, and I let you go to Ohio. I thought about it, and the only reason I wanted to court Sybil is because she reminds me of you, and I'm not used to being apart from you. I am sorry, and I don't love Sybil. I love you."

Sarah then calmed down. It was then they finally did it. They kissed on the lips.

As we see, the journalists are sure they love each other. But the heroes want their journalists back! JOURNALISTS, HEROES, LOVE, OH MY!

-BeastlyBrunswicker from Brunswickers United

CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I am afraid to say this is technically the last chapter of "Journalists, Heroes, Love, OH MY!" However, I will have an epilogue, and as some of us may know I will write a sequel. In fact, I already have three chapters pre-written. Anyway, I left off at a climatic point when Sarah and James have made up, but Sybil and Udtuney had not. So remember I don't own these characters or Liberty's Kids, and to read and review.

Chapter 11- Isolation

There was much screaming and yelling when the coach drivers revealed their identities, as well as when the situation didn't turn out equal. Moses, worried, announced,

"Well, Henry and I didn't want to do this, but it may be your only hope. We are going to isolate you. Udtuney, I will take you to Ohio where you can continue looking for work. Sarah, we have found a respectful gentleman who will take you to a ship to go to your mother's house. Sybil, you can just go with your father. James, Henri should be here any minute to take you to the print shop. Sarah, if you would, sends your articles by mail. You all can meet up in six months exactly at the print shop. By then, you should all know what to do."

With a concerned smile, Mr. Ludington chimed in,

"I wouldn't think about it too much if I were you."

Two months later

With power and technique, James pulled down the press. The aroma of fresh ink overwhelmed him. The front page read:

**America on Parade**

**A Hiller- Phillips Production**

**January 4****th****, 1792- Cold Outside!**

**School for All!**

**Today I would like to remind you all of my dear friend Moses' school. He accepts all races, social classes, genders, ages, and special needs. He gives out not only a good education, but encouragement and individual help! Sarah and I recommend it highly! More details on page 3.**

Then there was also an article by Sarah about some interesting captain on the ship she sailed. James missed her so much; he couldn't bear to read her writing. He did not like isolation from his true love.

Two more months later

In isolation, Sybil kept her attention on her brothers and sisters. She didn't want to think about what had happened, but she had to admit she wanted Udtuney more than James. She never wanted her siblings in such a love crisis. Well, there was always a "crisis"!

"Sybil, I want more water!"

"May I go outside and play?"

"WAH, I am sad."

"She pushed me!"

"I still want water!"

"WAH, I said I was sad!"

"There's a bug outside!"

"He pushed me back!"

"WAH, I'm sad!"

One more month later

Isolation had taken its toll hardest on Udtuney. He regretted doing what he had done, but he knew what he wanted. He was just so lonely, as the only job he could find was in a deep, dark coal mine. Yet like the light at the end of the tunnel, a letter arrived. The words that marched across the fine sheet of paper caused Udtuney (for the first time since the war) to gain his bearings. He felt as if all the months of darkness and being afraid were over. Was he right?

It took a few weeks for everyone to reach the shop. There was much sunlight the day the four collided. And though they sat in the shade, it was comforting to know it was still there. There were miles of words that wanted to be exchanged that day. Ironically, they all had spent months planning out speeches, and they now forgot it all. There was only one phrase addressing the subject of all the things the heroes and journalists had encountered. And they spoke it in unison with hope of freedom,

"I know."

And much to Henri's displeasure, there was not another word at all said until supper.

-BeastlyBrunswicker of Brunswickers United (sorry for short chapter)


	12. Epilogue

Sigh… this is the end. The end of the beginning, that is! It is the end of my first fanfiction. All right, so we left off at a point when our heroes and journalists had claimed they knew who they really loved. So, this ending is quite short (well, you could argue this whole story was short…sorry.) and is just part of Sarah and James' paper. So enjoy, read, review, and have fun! Remember, I don't own Liberty's Kids.

Epilogue

America on Parade

A Hiller-Phillips Production

April 30th, 1792 Warm for spring!

A Historic Quote Becomes True

There is a resident of Philadelphia I would like to acknowledge today. He is called Henri Lafair (A.N: Sorry, I didn't know how to spell it). He is still young, but as most of us have recognized, it isn't always size that makes the wise. Henri's quote was really just an excuse to help me escape the British Navy, but it has turned out to mean more than I ever imagined. He said it boldly and bravely,

"Because, they are going to be married!"

Now, my young French friend is a teen, and his teen friends he spoke of are adults. They are adults getting married. ~James Hiller

An Invitation

Please stop by our print shop sometime soon. We will be giving out invitations to the first 10 of our readers that stop by. We really appreciate all the feedback and help you give us. We owe you! So this invitation is to a double wedding. One part is for Sir Udtuney Wolf Hutchinson and Miss Sybil Ludington. The other part is for Sir James Hiller and yours truly, Miss Sarah Phillips. We hope to see you soon!  
~Sarah Phillips, soon to be Sarah Hiller!

THE END

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. If I had an invitation, I'd give one to you ! But I don't. The only invitation I have is to my sequel- The Fate Escape! That will be coming shortly. And I seriously mean it this time!

-BeastlyBrunswicker of Brunswickers United


End file.
